The Dream Chronicles: Ancient Curse
by TCKing12
Summary: When a villain named Gozum escapes from an emerald, The Rugrats team up with all of the villains that they fought in order to take him down. But can they be able to defeat a villain far more powerful than The Rugrats, even with help from their enemies? Rated M for Violence and Gore.
1. Gozum's Release

**Chapter 1: Gozum's Release**

_"Location: Dream City, The Dream World, June 8th 2014"_

It was nighttime in The Dream World.

At The Dream City National Museum, it was closed for the night. The air was quiet and there was no one in the building except for the security guards.

Or so it seemed.

In one of the rooms in the lower part of the museum, there was an emerald which was sitting in a glass case. Now, the emerald wasn't just any ordinary crystal. It was the emerald of Gozum. Gozum was a mystical being who had powers equivalent to a god. At the very beginning of the history of the universe, Gozum had tried to use evil magic and the emerald to take over The Dream World. But The Watcher Of Dreams and The Dream World's first people with super powers fought him and defeated him. The Watcher Of Dreams used his magic to create a spell that trapped Gozum in his own emerald. He stayed in there for centuries and millennia. But as legend goes, he can be released every six thousand years only on a full moon.

Well, by now it had been six thousand years and it was a full moon.

Anyway, a security guard had just passed by the room which had the emerald when a moonbeam shot down from the moon and hit the emerald, causing it to glow a green color.

The security guard heard the sound of the beam and he noticed the green glow. He walked back to the entrance to the room and he saw that the emerald was glowing. He walked over to the case and he opened it and picked up the emerald.

"Hey! What the heck..." the security guard said.

Before the security guard could finish his sentence, an electrical charge emitted from the emerald and the security guard was thrown onto the floor. The emerald dropped to the floor and the minute the stone fell to the ground, the emerald shattered and a figure appeared. The figure had short red hair with a lock of black hair, glowing yellow eyes, a red coat, a black cape, black boots, and pale skin.

"It's about time! I've been stuck in that thing for centuries!" the figure said.

The security guard looked up and he nearly jumped a mile.

"W-Who are you?" the security guard asked.

The figure smiled and he said "My name is Gozum. I've been stuck in that emerald for centuries. But now, I'm free, thanks to you.".

The security guard remembered learning about Gozum and his eyes widened in fear. He took out his pistol and he aimed it at Gozum.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Gozum said.

The security guard quivered in fear and his finger was on the trigger.

"S-Stay back!" the security guard said.

Gozum laughed lowly and the security guard fired the pistol. However, the bullet didn't even hurt Gozum.

Gozum shook his head and he forced the security guard up with his telekinesis. The security guard tried to get down, but it wouldn't work. Gozum then walked up and he wrapped his hand around the security guard's neck. A glowing red covering then spread across the security guard's neck and the security guard screamed out in pain. Not only that, but his skin was turning gray and his eyeballs were turning bright orange. Gozum continued to use his power before he let go and the security guard dropped to the floor, dead.

Gozum then stepped over the security guard's body and he walked out of the room. He started walking down the hallway and he disappeared in a fog of red and black colored dark energy.


	2. Joining Forces

**Chapter 2: Joining Forces**

_"Location: Dream City, The Dream World, June 10th 2014"_

Two days later, in The Dream City Capitol Building, The Watcher Of Dreams was talking to The Rugrats about Gozum.

"So, let me get this straight. A dangerous mysical being by the name of Gozum, who has unlimited power, has broken free of an emerald, and you want us to stop him?" Peter (Me) asked.

The Watcher Of Dreams nodded and he said "Yes. But before you do, your going to need help.".

He then pressed a button and a door opened. The Rugrats's eyes widened when all of the villains that they fought walked into the room.

"Why are they here?" Angelica asked.

"They are here to help you fight Gozum. With your and their powers combined, you could form a team that can fight Gozum." The Watcher Of Dreams said.

"But, how do we know that they won't betray us?" Chuckie asked.

The Watcher Of Dreams sighed and he said "They won't. But, in times of these, we'll need all of the help we need.".

The Rugrats nodded and they said goodbye to The Watcher Of Dreams and left.


End file.
